


I Know Your Eyes

by Platina_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Character, Blind Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is best boi, M/M, Team as Family, Whump, idk what else to tag, im bad at tagging sorry, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platina_Wolf/pseuds/Platina_Wolf
Summary: After a mission with the blades, Keith is left blind with no memories of the incident. The team must now find a way for him to recover his sight and memories while they help him to get back his normal life.





	1. The walls you hide behind

Everything was dark, empty, silent… lonely. The world around Keith suddenly lost all of its meaning, his life purpose was now way to out of reach. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

What started as a typical infiltration mission with the blades, suddenly took an unexpected spin that changed everything in less than what he could count with his fingers.

From what he was told, he was captured by the witch. Kolivan and other blades actually tried to rescue him but after many failed attempts of even finding him… they didn’t have another option but to declare him officially MIA and ask help to the paladins.

According to Kolivan… he was disappeared for almost three months until one day in another infiltration ship he was found by other Blade members in some filthy Galra cell. He was taken back to the castle since his injuries were too serious to be treated by the Marmora’s infirmary.

But of course, this was what he was told. Keith in reality doesn’t remember absolutely anything from that mission. His last memory was being knocked out and then waking on someone’s arms totally confused, sunken in total darkness with familiar voices calling for him from every direction. He remembered trashing and trying to escape even though his legs felt like jello, all of this provoking a panic attack that made Coran take drastic measures and sedate him.

Now there he was, lying on a bed, not his bed though, he would recognize the bed from his old bedroom on the castle. This bed was cold, the room itself was cold and the only audible thing was a heart monitor to his right. His eyes were covered with a bandage and everything was dark, way to dark for his liking.

After the panic attack and being sedated, Shiro, Allura and Coran explained everything that happened to him. They explained that he had some kind of condition in his eyes that they were yet to find explanation for understanding what caused his blindness. Coran assured that he would find a way to fix his eyes in no time.

It’s been a week already since he woke up, he still was on the infirmary being treated with different measures to return him his sight. Keith was basically trapped in there, trapped in his own head trying to remember something, anything! Shiro, Allura, Coran and Kolivan have been the only ones that had seen him since he woke up.

The truth was that he wasn’t yet ready to face his friends. Not until he regained his sight.

The recognizable hiss from the door took him out of his thoughts.

“Well, good morning number four!” Coran greeted with what sounded like happiness, but Keith knew there was something odd with it.

More footsteps were heard, making it clear that their weren’t the only ones in the room.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro’s hand was pressed against his shoulder as he sat slowly on the bed, “Feeling better?”

“I’ve been feeling good since like a week ago,” he complained.

“That makes a lot of sense, especially considering the fact that you couldn’t even stand on your own for the first two days,” Shiro said sarcastically.  

“How do you expect me to?! I was blind, Shiro!” he snapped, “I just want to get my sight back and go back to normal.”

Everything stayed silent for a while. Then he heard Coran’s steps approaching him slowly.

“Keith,” he called softly, “You are aware that this is the last option we have, right? If this treatment doesn't work then—”

“I won’t get my sight back,” he sighed, slumping back into the pillow with a groan, “Let’s just finish this once and for all.”

There was no answers after that. Keith could feel the tension on the air. Maybe he wasn’t being realistic? What made him think that if the three previous attempts didn’t work, this would. 

He wasn’t going to lie… he was scared. What if it doesn't work? What if this was the end of everything for him? What was he going to do? He would only be a burden to everyone! His friends, the blade… what if—

“You ready, Keith?” Coran asked kindly.

Keith didn’t realize he was holding way too tight the sheets of his bed. He released the tension from his body and finally nodded.

No one said a word, he only felt how Shiro once again pressed his shoulder in a supportive way like he has been doing it since the beginning. Just another of the many reasons he was grateful to Shiro.

He didn’t moved in the whole process. He just stayed still as Coran carefully removed the bandages off his eyes. It wasn’t the most enjoyable sensation, but it was worth it _if_ it was going to give him his sight back.

“Don’t open your eyes yet,” the old Altean man ordered as he heard how he placed something on a metal table.

Shiro’s grip remained on his shoulder every second. Knowing Shiro, he would stay by anyone’s side no matter how bad the situation was. That was just the kind of person he was.

“Ok, Keith. Open your eyes slowly.”

His eyelids feel heavy, but not the sleepy kind of heavy, it was more like if his eyelids were glued to his face and he couldn’t separate them. His eyes felt dry and in a bit of pain, but he ignored it and finally managed to open them.

Darkness.

“Can you see anything, Keith?” Shiro asked with hope in his voice.

His eyes were in pain but he couldn’t resist it, frustration tears formed in his eyes.

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro grabbed his shoulder tighter as he moved to give Keith a proper hug, placing his chin on the top of his head.

“I can’t see anything,” he finally broke down, tears falling of his eyes without control. This is it. This was his unfortunate faith.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head slowly, “We’ll figure out something. I promise.”

Keith’s sadness was now replaced by anger. There was no way to fix this, there simply wasn’t! Haggar has won, she made it, she actually made his life miserable. She managed to destroy one of the previous paladins life. 

He pushed Shiro as he wiped away his tears. 

“Get out,” he ordered coldly, knowing that he was way too close to explode and he didn’t wanted Coran and Shiro watching him on such a low emotional state.

“Keith, my boy, if you could just let—“

“I said get out!” He shouted this time. “Please… just… leave me alone,” he pleaded as he embraced himself.

“Shiro…” Coran whispered.

“We’ll be back later,” Shiro added.

The door once again opened, he stayed totally still, listening if someone was still on the room. After finally being completely sure…

He broke into tears.

  


~•~

  


Shiro walked alongside Coran to the lounge where everyone was waiting for news on Keith’s condition. What was he going to tell them? If this was being already way too hard for him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how it was for Keith.

Keith looked so fragile back there, crying in desperation and then pleading Coran and him to leave him alone.

Keith… the impulsive straightforward ex red paladin of Voltron and member of the Blade of Marmora was now blind, vulnerable, broken. This wasn’t going to be easy at all.

Nothing was ever easy in the middle of a war.

As soon as the door to the lounge opened, everyone’s expectant eyes went straight to him. No one dare to say anything since the looks in his and Coran’s face were nothing more than sadness and frustration.

After some killing moments of tension, Lance finally broke the silence.

“So… how bad is it?”

Shiro didn’t even wanted to answer. Coran seemed to catch that clue and started explaining.

“I’m afraid… the treatment didn’t worked, Keith is completely—“

“Blind…” Allura whispered under her breath.

Hunk faced the ground silently, unlike Pidge that stood up from her sit rapidly.

“But you said it was probably due to some kind of drug the witch gave him! For fuck sake we even considered it the possibility to be psychological just as the amnesia!” She shouted while she shook her head, “This can’t be it!”

“Pidge…”

She pointed at Shiro furiously, “Don’t you Pidge me, Shiro! You of all people should not be accepting things so easily! He is like your brother!”

Lance stood up from a jump and placed a hand on Pidge mouth, “Pidge that’s enough!”

Everyone looked shocked by the action, but no one questioned anything.

“That’s enough, Pidge! Stop before you say something that you do regret.”

Hunk sniffed, not daring to face anyone, “Were we too late?”

Allura then turned to look at Shiro, preoccupation spread all on her face, “Shiro?” she asked for him worried.

He couldn’t say anything, his leader position banished from him. Right now, he was just fragile, not being able to face the fact that Keith, practically his younger brother was there in a room crying and driving himself crazy.

“I—“

“We have to be strong guys,” Lance interrupted him just as he released Pidge from his grip, “This is obviously not going to be easy at all, Keith is now going through a really hard time and I think that the best way to help him is being strong and offering our support to him in any way we can.”

“Yeah, but—“

“I know, Pidge. Keith hates to be seen like a weak person, so we must also learn to threat him normally. Are we clear?”

Shiro felt extremely thankful to Lance right now. While himself couldn’t be the leader the team needs for this situation, the blue paladin was more than ready to take the lead in this hard times.

“Yes, yes we are,” Shiro assured as he smiled to the young paladin.

  


~•~

  


Keith curled under the sheets of the bed, hugging his knees as he cried his eyes out from anger and frustration. He regretted not taking the blindness seriously, he was, for some reason, certain that Coran would find some ancient Altean cure and he would be back to normal in no time.

But he never thought about the possibility of the cure not working.

The door hissed open once again. Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but what he did knew was that he absolutely didn’t wanted to face anybody right now.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, pretending to be sleeping calmly on the infirmary bed. The firm but quiet steps approached him, Shiro’s steps.

Shiro seemed to noticed that he was   _“sleeping”_  since his steps turned least firm and went more soft and silent. Keith couldn’t explain how, but he could feel that someone was observing him, he could also hear the tiniest of sound that Shiro made by moving his metallic prosthetic arm or how he breathed. His senses amplifying was just another reminder that his blindness was there and wasn’t planning to back off any time soon.

Keith kept his eyes closed, trying to look the most peaceful he could. A hand was suddenly placed softly on his hair, brushing it in a caring kind of way that made his now sensitive state even more sensitive than before.

“I’m sorry for not being there, Keith, I—“ Shiro whispered followed by a quiet, heartbreaking sob, “I’m sorry I—we couldn’t get to you sooner. If I had just… searched harder this wouldn’t had happened.”

Keith felt how the tears were menacing to come out again, he bite the inside of his cheeks in attempt to repress them from coming out. This wasn’t fair, this is exactly what he feared… being a burden, a symbol of regrets and fault to fall upon such a happy and cheerful team. This was his and only his fault.

He opened his eyes slowly and placed his hand on top of Shiro’s human one that was still on the top of his head. He felt the hand tense up but not daring to move from its position.

“It’s not your fault, Shiro.”

The word came out almost above a whisper, right now he felt tired from all the stress and crying of the day. His eyes were tempting to close but he needed to reassure Shiro first.

“I’m the one who should—“

“This isn’t your fault either, Keith.”

 Shiro moved the bangs off his forehead as he could only close his eyes over and over again in attempt to stay awake.

“Don’t stress anymore, okay? Try to sleep for now.” 

His eyelids finally won as he closed his eyes. But first…

“You sleep too…” He slurred the words.

The hiss of the door sounded again and then he was out.

  


~•~

  


The next day came rather fast. Pidge was standing outside of the infirmary door, not daring to knock or open the door. She gave a big breath and was about to turn around and leave when she heard a curse coming from the room.

She didn't waste a second and opened the door without asking for permission.

“Keith!”

Keith was on the floor with his feet tangled with the white infirmary sheets. Pidge ran to his side in an instant.

“Pidge?”

Pidge observed Keith's eyes. The dark indigo, full of emotion deep eyes were now replaced by some clouded, uncolored eyes, that lack from emotion. The pair of eyes seemed lost and sad. She was never going to get used to face that emotionless eyes without at least feel a bit of sadness and pity. 

She grabbed his arm and helped him stand up slowly.

“What were you even doing?”

Keith reached the bed with his hand and sat followed by a sigh.

“I wanted to grab the water pouch from the table.”

Pidge saw the water pouch on a table but on the opposite side of the bed that Keith was trying to reach. She shook her head with a grin and grabbed the water.

“Wrong side of the bed, dummy,” she handed him the pouch, “Enjoy your water stubborn guy.”

Keith seemed to be amused with the comment at least a bit. He was struggling to place the straw on the pouch. Pidge was really tempted to help him but she decided to let him try on his own since Keith hated being seen like a weak person.

“This stupid fu—“

Before he could finish his last curse, Pidge raptured the bag with water off his hands and placed the straw on its place before giving it back to him.

“There, if you had simply asked for help since the beginning…”

“I don’t need help,” he muttered under his breath.

“Bullshit,” she cursed and sat beside Keith on the bed, “Tell me the truth, Keith. Tell me how are you actually feeling.”

Keith shook his head with a groan, “You’re not my psychologist, Pidge.”

“I can get a course of psychology on my laptop and finish it in a couple of hours if that means that you’ll confess what’s really going on in that hard head of yours.”

The tension grew once again. Keith’s empty eyes faced the ground in no specific point while his hands crushed the water pouch and some water dropped from the straw.

Pidge still couldn’t accept completely that Keith was now blind, the fact that he looked so defenseless, stressed and depressed only made her heart shatter in a thousand pieces. She wanted to help him in someway, anyway she could!

“Why are you here?” Keith said with a cold voice tone.

“I wanted to check on you. Shiro said that you didn’t handle well the whole…” she was about to say blind, but her mouth closed before she could continued, “...situation.”

“Say it.” His voice was barely an audible whisper. 

“Say it? Say wh—“

“Just say it, Pidge! Say that I’m blind!” 

Her eyes opened like two plates by the way that Keith screamed that sentence. She was a second close to just hug the hell out of Keith and give some comfort words like a normal person would… but she didn’t.

“You’re blind, Keith,” the words came out like daggers, firm and ready to cut the tension, “You’re fucking blind, Keith. Happy?”

Keith raised his head looking at her direction with his mouth wide open. Pidge knew that with a so stubborn person like Keith, the normal comforting behavior wouldn’t work.

“Now you say it. Say that you’re fucking blind. Say that won’t stop you from being Keith Kogane, ex pilot of the red lion and former member of the Blade of Marmora.”

Keith turned around once again to look at the floor, releasing the pressure he had on the water pouch.

“I’m blind,” he said in a low shaky voice.

“You missed the fucking,” Pidge point out  on purpose. The whole sentence sounded rude as hell, but right now this is what Keith needed, he needed to release all that frustration. It was better to release it this way than him exploding and end up hurting himself even more. 

“Pidge…” he groaned.

“Don’t you Pidge me like Shiro does. Just say the words.”

“I’m really not—“

“Just say it, Keith.”

Keith sighed with annoyance and with the most monotonous voice he finally said the words.

“I’m fucking blind.”

Pidge clapped sarcastically, “Wow! You really got me there. That was so full of emotions that I felt overwhelmed by them.”

“I’m really not in the mood for this.”

Pidge made some kind of mocking laugh as she crossed her arms in a disapproving pose even though Keith couldn’t see her, “Then what? You’ll stay here hiding in the infirmary forever?”

She stood up and walked around the room, “Listen, I know this must be like a living hell to you right now. But we can’t afford to lose you this way, Keith.”

Keith once again didn’t react to her words. He was just still and silent.

“The truth is that we’re all going through a hard time. Shiro has been dying of stress on the inside, Hunk’s been less enthused than ever and even Lance stopped talking as much as he usually does! God… everything is just so… gloomy.”

He stills didn’t said anything. Pidge was starting to get frustrated by how hard it was to convince her friend that they all wanted to help him get back to his normal life. Get trough his disability!

She stood in front of the door, this one hissed open but before she walked out, she looked once again at Keith with a sigh.

“Don’t be so harsh to yourself. This wasn’t your fault at all.”

The door closed behind Pidge. She stood outside of it a couple of second before she placed her hands on her pockets and walked back to her lion hangar to work on some updates and keep her mind busy.

“Pidge!” Keith’s voice shouted for her.

Keith was outside on the hallway, leaning against a wall for support since he couldn’t see where he was standing.

She only walked a couple of steps forward.

“Yeah?”

He cracked the tiniest of smiles and that made her heart crush. Keith was smiling so innocently, still with a hint of sadness, but there was a smile.

“I’m fucking blind!” he shouted, his whole voice echoing in the hallway.

Pidge laughed for the first time since the incident happened. She walked towards Keith and gave him a proud pat on the back.

“That’s the Keith I wanted to see.”

Keith placed a hand on one of her shoulders and let the other one fall hardly on the top of her head.

“Hey! Don’t hit me!” she laughed again and placed his other hand on the other shoulder, “I’ll take you to _your_ room.”

Keith nodded, “Thanks.”

“You planning to go back to normal now?”

Pidge walked slowly with Keith grabbing her shoulders from the back. He seemed kind of tense, probably because of the feeling of not knowing where you were going. This part of the castle was one of the least common after all.

“I… don’t have other choice. But I still don’t know how I’m going to face them all. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“If you’re not ready to face them yet it’s okay. You can take things slow.”

“Thank you.”

They arrived to his room and Pidge turned on the lights for her sake. Maybe Keith couldn’t see, but she definitely needed the light.

She helped Keith to his bed. He exhaled as soon as he touch the sheets.

“Finally.”

Pidge stepped back with a smile, “Glad you still like your room. Coran always kept it clean even if you were with the BOM.”

“That’s nice of him.”

The door opened again, “Welp, I better get going. You still look tired so try to sleep.”

Keith touched the sheets over and over again, probably making himself familiar with the place once again.

“Thanks for everything, Pidge.” 

She smiled at the fact that he at least looked a bit less lost than when he was on the infirmary. Keith wasn’t the kind of person to talk about his feeling but right now that wasn’t necessary. His whole face said everything.

“I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

Pidge left the room and walked in direction to the hangar. Her smile never disappeared from her face.

Keith was going to be fine, she was going to make sure of it. Everyone was going to make sure of it.

 

~•~

  


Lance was fidgeting with his hands while he paced outside of Keith’s room. H wanted to just knock and talk to his… friend. That wasn’t bad, was it? Pidge told him earlier that Keith was still a bit down but he was recovering. Lance, being as observant as he is, he knew that Keith was blaming himself. Keith needed someone to vent all that negative feelings and Lance was more than up for the task.

He cleared his throat and knocked the door delicately, “Keith? Are you—“ He was about to say okay, but he rethink his words, “Awake?” 

No sound came from the other side of the door. Lance waited for almost two minutes but there still wasn’t any response at all.

He wasn’t going to give up so easily. Using one of the hacking tricks Pidge thought him, he entered a code into the door pad and this one opened.

“Keith,” Lance said firmly, “We need to talk.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Advantage of your disadvantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School has me busy as hell lately.
> 
> The drama is coming btw...

“Lance?” Keith was lying in his bed facing the ceiling in the total darkness of the room.

Lance could only see a bit thanks to the faint blue lights of the walls. He turned on the light switch.

“Dude… why is your room so freaking dark?” 

Keith laughed with sarcasm and annoyance, “Yeah, Lance, ask the blind guy why his room is dark.”

Lance bite his bottom lip while closing his eyes, instantly regretting what he had just said. He was nervous, alright?! When he’s nervous he always says and does irrational things. One of the many things he hated about his persona.

“Sorry, I—“

Keith sat on his bed and raised his hand, “Don’t say anything. Just tell me whatever you were going to say.”

The plan got screwed up. Lance intention was to come and talk with Keith, comfort him a bit and get him to open up a bit more. But now… he was stuck on Keith’s bedroom, fidgeting nervously as he thought of anything that could make this conversation less awkward. 

His eyes opened up in realization. Thank god he was a fast thinker.

“Do you like music?” He asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

“Just answer the question, mullet.”

Keith lost eyes drifted everywhere, “I—yeah?”

Lance smiled at him, even if Keith couldn’t see him. His original plan was long gone, but now he had an even better idea. 

“Then I have a little surprise for you, but if you want it, you’ll have to eat dinner with us.” 

“What?” Keith’s confused voice filled the air. 

“You heard me.”

Keith apparently didn’t seemed to care as he lied down into his bed once again. 

“I don’t need one of your stupid pranks right now.” 

Lance got closer to Keith. By looking at him at such a close distance he could notice how he looked pretty… emaciated. For starters, Keith looked even more pale compared to his usual paleness, the eyebags underneath his eyes were way too big for anyone’s liking, he seemed skinnier, his hair was a total mess and overall… he just looked… sad and tired. 

He looked straight into Keith’s eyes, noticing how the indigo blue was now replaced by some light lavender-ish color. The color was actually beautiful to Lance’s eyes. They kind of gave him some feeling of peace and a slight memory of home. He couldn’t exactly put it into words. 

Keith stayed still the whole time until he suddenly turned his head rapidly. 

“You were observing them, weren’t you?” Keith asked with a voice that Lance never heard coming from Keith or even wanted to ever hear… shame. 

“Sorry, I—I won’t do it again if it bothers you,” he cleared his throat placing his hands into his jacket pockets, “I should probably go now. Sorry again for bothering you.”

He started walking to the door with his head facing the ground and a strange feeling forming a knot on his stomach. 

“Lance,” Keith grabbed his arm from the back, “Don’t go.”

Lance didn’t moved from where he was, Keith still had his hand grabbing his arm firmly but not painfully. He turned around slowly and placed his hand on the one Keith had on his arm.

“I’m here.”

Keith tense up from the sudden touch but relaxed almost instantly. None of them moving their hands.

“Could you answer something with total honesty?” Keith asked.

“Ask away.” 

Lance noticed how Keith started fidgeting with his fingers in a nervous manner just like himself does when he’s anxious.

“How do they look? My—my eyes I mean.”

Lance mouth opened in shock by the sudden question. He then decided that this was the perfect time to offer Keith the comfort that he desperately needed but maybe didn’t realize he wants. 

He took Keith’s hand off his arm, without untangling their fingers or even separating the soft touch from their palms. Keith wasn’t wearing his gloves so that made the moment way more intimate than he expected. Lance gave a gentle squish to the other male hand. 

“They look a mesmerizing lavender color,” he answered with sincerity.

“Lavender?” Keith squished his hand even more.

“I said mesmerizing lavender.”

Keith shook his head as a tiny grin formed on his lips and then a small laugh went through them. 

“You’re an idiot…” Keith’s hand grip relaxed, “A big nice idiot.”

Lance gasped falsely, “Did Keith Kogane just called me nice?!” He placed the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead.

“From the sudden movement you made, I can only assume you’re making something incredibly ridiculous.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” he pulled Keith’s hand, “Ready for dinner?”

Keith’s hand retracted, “I would prefer not to go there right now. I have more than enough with you and Pidge having already see me in these state.”

“You make it sound like it’s bad.”

“I don’t like you guys worrying about me.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand once again, this time not letting it go so easily, “I’m sorry dude, but no excuses available this time. You have to get out of your Batcave before you actually become a vampire from lack of sun.”

Keith this time didn’t retracted his hand, “First of all, were in space, it’s not like if the sun is right outside my window,” he pointed out with a snarky voice that Lance had never heard coming out of Keith, “Second of all, what makes you think I want to go eat dinner with everyone in this state?” He pointed out at himself, “I look like hell.”

“That’s not true!” Lance rubbed his hand on Keith’s head, “Maybe your hair is a bit greasy. But it’s understandable! How long has it been since you took a shower? Two? Three days?”

“Five.”

Lance eyes opened like plates, that was a long time since Keith took a shower. He laughed nervously and gave him a pat on the back.

“Like I said it’s... understandable. No one will judge you for that.”

Keith didn’t seemed convinced at all, in fact, he look uncomfortable with the answer. Lance felt how he applied more strength to their hand grip.

“Then let’s just go.”

“You—you sure?”

Keith nodded and pulled him to the door. At least he seemed to remember his room well enough to being able to not rely on his eyes.

“Lead the way,” Keith instructed.

He noticed that their hands were still together and decided to release Keith from his grip since it might be a bit awkward to enter the dining room while holding hands. He instead grabbed Keith’s arm.

Keith’s cheeks had a slight blush, probably because he just realized that they were still holding hands too. 

Lance cleared his throat, ”Let’s just, you know—“

“No comments. Let’s just—let’s just go.”

“Agreed.”

  
  


~•~

  
  


Keith simply couldn’t get used to be guided by someone to go anywhere. Once again… he was just a useless burden. 

He kept a tight grip on Lance arm, afraid that he might crash or trip with his own feet while they walked to the dining room. At least he wouldn’t be able to look at everyone’s judging and guilty eyes that made a hole to his stomach.

“We’re here!” Lance suddenly stopped, “You ready?”

He nodded, faking a smile that Lance seemed to believe. 

The door hissed open, the chit chat that came from the table suddenly stopped. All eyes were on him, he could feel it. Everyone was examining him. Lance pulled him into the room.

“So what’s for dinner?” Lance guided him to the table and helped him sat down on the chair. 

Hunk voice suddenly came in with big excitement, “I actually prepared something special for you Keith!”

Keith cracked a smile, most part of it as a thanks to Hunk for always being so kind towards him. The other part was just a fake reassurance to everyone that we was relatively okay. God how much he hated that word!

“Thanks, Hunk.” 

He could hear how someone (probably Pidge) was playing with the sporks, making a melodic sound as they hit the table and plate.

“Huuuunk!” Pidge complained, “We’ve been here for almost half an hour! What are you even preparing in there?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Hunk shouted from the kitchen.

The young green paladin just groaned and Keith could only imagine how she went flat on her seat like a blob. Meanwhile, Shiro was talking to Allura in a really low voice. 

Lance poked his arm and whispered to him, “You doing okay?”

He nodded and pretended to be lost in his thoughts, but in reality he was trying to listen what Shiro and Allura were saying. His improved hearing might help him a bit with that.

“So… Keith, how does it feel to be out of your room after all this time?” Pidge joked with him, “‘Cause seriously, you were starting to worry me.”

He groaned in his head, now he wouldn’t be able to hear Shiro’s and Allura’s conversation. 

“And you should have seen his room!” Lance pointed out, “It was dark as heck! I’ll now baptize that room as  _ “Keith cave”  _ Original, right?”

“Everything but original,” Shiro suddenly entered the conversation, “How you doing buddy?”

Keith smiled softly but faked, “I’m okay.” 

An amazingly appetizing smell reached his nose. The smell reminded him of a very particular memory back in the Garrison when Shiro stole a pizza from the teachers reunion and they ate it on the roof. Garrisons food sucked. 

“Is that… pizza?!” Lance exclaimed beside him, “Like in… space pizza?!”

Hunk laugh filled the place, “Yeah man! It took me almost three days to figure out a way to make a pizza on space with this awful Altean ingredients. No offense.”

“Non taken!” Coran voice entered the conversation, “Alteans were good with technology and quintessence. Gastronomy was never our strong suit.”

“What’s a pizza?” Allura asked.

“You’ll have to taste it yourself. Pizza is just… indescribable,” Pidge clapped, “Can we just start eating!”

The plate with the pizza was placed on the table. The smell was so pleasing that Keith felt hunger instantly. 

“I’ll serve you a slice,” Hunk added.

He nodded and just heard how Lance and Pidge were melting by the flavor of the food. 

“Hunk… my man… you’re a god!” Lance sounded so genuinely happy that Keith didn’t even needed his eyes to see the smiled on his face.

“Agreed.”

Shiro chuckled, “It is great, Hunk.”

The princess made a surprise noise alongside Coran. 

“What the quiznack… this is amazing!” Allura said with excitement, “Humans are this talented at cooking?!”

Hunk placed the plate in front of Keith and then shushed everyone.

“Silence everyone, i want to hear Keith’s verdict.”

The silence was made on the room and Keith could once again feel all the eyes on him. He was sure that his cheeks went slightly red from the embarrassment. He swallowed nervously and looked with his hand the slice.

“Let me help you,” Lance grabbed his hand gently and placed it on the pizza crust. 

His cheeks went even more red, he could feel it. It’s not liked if everyday your attractive friend that you totally didn’t had some sort of crush on grabbed your hand like three times in less than twenty minutes. 

“I don’t need you babying me,” He said coldly as his usual defense system.

Lance groaned, “Just eat.”

Keith finally took the pizza and gave it a bite. Just as expected, it was amazing. A explosion on flavor filled his mouth. Was this what they called heaven?

“Wow…” 

“You liked it?” Hunk asked tentatively.

“I loved it.”

Everyone laughed as Shiro added that they should continue eating before it gets cold. 

For the first time in a couple of weeks… Keith was actually happy even though his vision was no longer with him or even his memories of the incident. Maybe that was a good thing?

He reached with his hand his glass of water in front of him and took a sip. Everyone was chatting about some random anecdotes, but even when tried to listen, his brain didn’t cooperate and he couldn’t understand anything. The first minutes were bearable, but then everything just became a chaos in his head. 

He took a deep breath and was about to continue eating his still unfinished first slice of pizza when a purple flash interrupted him…

  
  


~•~

  
  


He was suddenly inside what it seemed like a Galra ship, but nothing was clear, everything was blurry like if he was seeing through water. It didn’t felt real.

Suddenly an alarm went on full volume and some red lights illuminated the darkish place. He covered his ears for a couple of second until everything wet totally silent and dark. 

He felt a shiver and then a hostile voice haunting him. 

_ “Don’t be afraid red paladin… or should I say—“ _

  
  


~•~

  
  


“Keith!” Shiro was suddenly by his side shaking his shoulder, “Keith, can you hear me?”

He blinked a couple of times, regaining his senses and realizing he was back to reality. Everything was dark on here.

“Wha—“

“Dude don’t freak us out like that!” Lance shouted with concern, “You just suddenly dropped the glass of water and went into a trance or some shit!”

Keith could feel his hands shaking. Why was he so nervous? Was this maybe his brain telling him that this wasn’t the real world? No… that couldn’t be.

He relaxed with a lot of effort, taking a big deep breath and placing his hand on his forehead where a migraine started to grow.

“Sorry, I guess I’m still tired,” he excused himself, this wasn't the right time yet to tell them about the weird vision he had. He just didn’t wanted to be more of a burden than he already was.

Shiro squished his shoulder in a supportive way, “It’s okay. I’ll take you to your room if you want.”

He nodded slowly, “Yeah, thanks,” he stood up slowly and carefully from his sit, “Thanks for the food, Hunk.”

“You barely even touched your food,” Pidge said in a very low volume that he was almost certain that he was the only one that heard it. 

Now his head was throbbing and his legs felt suddenly weak. The vision he just had a couple of seconds ago just made everything even more confusing. He just wanted to know what happened, why was he blind? Why was he in such a bad state? 

Nothing made sense.

A firm grip grabbed his arm, from the sound of the movement he could easily guess it was Shiro’s prosthetic.

“Let’s take you back to your room so you can rest,” Shiro voice was worried in some level. It’s not exactly normal to suddenly drop your glass full of water and then going into some kind of freaky trance.

Shiro pulled him slowly to his room, he didn’t said anything in all the way. No one said anything after the incident. What was even happening?

He heard how the door hissed open and Shiro pulled him inside. 

“I can do it from here,” he reassured and walked to his bed still a bit unsure of where he should step.

“Keith…” Shiro started a conversation in the most awkward way possible, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

He lay down on his bed and sighed, “I’m okay. Like I said, I’m just a bit tired and I’m having a bit of a headache. But I’m okay, Shiro.”

“Headache?”

“It’s probably just because I’m tired.”

Shiro didn’t said anything after that, he just sighed in a tired kind of way.

“Just tell me if anything is wrong, okay?” 

“Yeah… I—I will,” he tried to sound sincere, but his voice always betrayed him in some nasty ways.

The door opened again and Shiro was out. Now he was finally alone to be able to think about the vision he had. 

First thing first, was that even a vision? Or was it some kind of hallucination? He hasn’t been getting that much sleep and food lately after all. 

The voice that called him was the part that freaked him out the most. It was a hostile feminine voice with a frightening raspy tone alongside an echo that made everything even creepier. 

Was that maybe Haggar? He never heard her voice before.

Keith sighed once again, rubbing his face with his whole hand. His migraine was just getting worse with every second. He closed his eyes and tried to actually get some rest. 

The sleep never came.

  
  


~•~

  
  


Lance was sitting on the kitchen bar making Hunk some company as he cleaned the kitchen and saved the leftovers from dinner. To be sincere, he was just trying to clear his mind from Keith, something about him was just… odd.

“Do you think Keith is okay?” He asked trying to sound casual, “It’s not that I’m worried or something, but he seemed a bit weird earlier.”

Hunk placed a plate on the Altean weird fridge, “Well… he did dropped his glass and went totally unresponsive for about a minute. So yeah, something is definitely off.”

Lance hummed, swinging his feet in a rhythmic manner. Why was Keith the only thing in his mind right now?

“You think he’s sleeping already?”

“Probably. He said he was tired. Why?” Hunk asked curiously.

“I promised I would give him something if he had dinner with us.”

Hunk giggled, “Flowers? A love letter? Uh, I know! I know! A confession!”

“Dude…“

The yellow paladin gasped, “A kiss?!”

“DUDE!” He groaned, “That times are long gone. We’re rivals now.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, “You’re telling me that your almost one year old crush is now your rival?” He sighed, “You know I’ve known you since primary school, right? I can read you like a book.”

Lance groaned even louder and lied down totally into the cold kitchen bar. His thoughts about Keith weren’t even romantic right now. Actually… he was just worried and only wanted to help him.

“I don’t have a crush on him anymore, Hunk,” he raised his finger, “I don’t mean that I still don’t think that he’s attractive. I just don’t like him that way anymore.”

“I smell a big fat lie very close to me…”

Lance rolled his eyes and got up, stretching his arms on the process and yawning, “Think whatever you want. I’m going to bed.”

“Will you pay a visit to your one and only?” Hunk joked giggling.

“The fact that our rooms are side to side doesn’t mean that I’ll visit him,” he was now starting to get a bit annoyed with all the bickering.

Hunk laughed once again shaking his head, “Ok, but out of joke. Could you take him some pizza? It worries me that he isn't eating a lot lately.”

Lance grabbed from the oven the plate of pizza that Keith was eating earlier and nodded, “Already on it.”

Hunk smiled, “Good night, Lance.”

  
  


~•~

  
  


Keith was tossing around on the bed, the sweat was forming on his forehead even though he hasn’t even gotten any sleep. His headache is killing him and the frustration was destroying him.

Every time he closed his eyes the voice came back. Only the voice that haunted him even if he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. 

The voice was there, talking to him, but he just decided to ignore it and keep his eyes closed.

A knock was suddenly heard and he just ignored it like everything else, he wasn’t in the mood for dealing with anybody right now. 

The door hissed open and before he could even start to pretend being sleeping, an unexpected voice invaded the atmosphere.

“I know you’re awake, Keith,” that was Pidge voice, an angry Pidge voice.

Keith groaned and sat up on his bed, “I couldn’t sleep, okay?”

“You didn’t even touched your food at dinner,” he could totally imagine how she crossed her arms in a disappointed stance.

“I simply wasn’t hungry. Right now the only thing I want is to sleep.” That wasn’t just an excuse for Pidge to leave him alone, he actually  _ does _ want to sleep.

Pidge sat on the border of his bed, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Pidge…” 

“Just start talking, Keith.”

He didn’t even opened his mouth. He wasn’t planning on telling anybody anything any time soon, at least not until himself understands what exactly happened back in that ship they found him. 

Pidge sighed sadly, “Keith, please, just—“

The door hissed open again, interrupting Pidge for Keith’s good luck.

“Oh! Ah… sorry, i didn’t knew you had company,“ Lance voice joined the awkward conversation, “I’ll come back later.”

“No!” Keith rushed to say, “You can stay.” 

And yes, he did that because he doesn’t want to be alone with Pidge and her questioning about his health.

Pidge didn’t said anything, she only gasped and groaned after a few seconds.

“Are those my headphones?!”

Lance laughed nervously, “Yeah? Sorry Pidge, but Keith is going to borrow them for a while.”

“Huh?” 

Keith was now feeling even more lost as before.  _ What is happening on here?  _

“Here you go buddy,” Lance took his hand and placed what it felt to be the headphones and a small device, “Hearing music might help you to deal with… well… you know.” 

“Blindness?” He finished for Lance, “I don’t mind being called a blind person. It’s not like being offended is going to change something.”

A hand was then placed on his knee, followed by a few rough taps. 

“We’re still not finished with that conversation,” Pidge added followed by a yawn, “I’m going to bed now. Please take care of my headphones.”

He grinned, “I’ll try.” 

“Fly away, Pidgeon.” Lance took Pidge previous place on the border of his bed.  

Pidge had left the room. Now there was only he and Lance, once again, totally alone.  _ Why is this so awkward? _

Lance cleared his throat, “So… you are gonna listen to the music or what?” 

“Oh, yeah—yeah, I’ll just—“ He grabbed the headphones on the bed and tried to connect them to the small device that he was almost certain it was an old IPod, “Why couldn’t this headphones just be wireless?”

Lance snorted and grabbed the device, “Here, let me do it.” 

Keith then flinched when Lance placed the headphones on his head, “I could have done that on my own.”

“A thanks would be more appreciated.”

He ignored Lance and just pressed the first button his fingers could find, “Is this the play button?” 

“Nope,” Lance grabbed his finger and pressed another button, “There you go.”

The music then filled his ears, at the beginning he flinched once again by the sudden loud sound, but then he relaxed a bit. The song was unknown to him, actually, it was just some acoustic guitar alongside some other instrument he couldn’t recognize. 

“You only have this song?” He was almost sure he shouted that, but couldn’t actually tell without seeing Lance face. 

The music suddenly stopped.

“No mullet. I have a bit of everything. Feel free to explore my amazing music taste.” 

Even if he wasn’t able to see, he could feel how his eyes rolled automatically. He kept switching the song over and over again. Lance wasn’t lying, the IPod did had a bit of everything: some old and new generic pop music, some rock, some songs in spanish, more acoustic and instrumental music…

“You have dancing queen?” He laughed pausing the song.

“ABBA is my jam, Keith. Take it or leave it.”

He kept switching through the songs, few of them were familiar to him. He had never been a very musical person. 

A soft piano melody then sounded. It was calm and very nostalgic. He knew that song. 

“Hey… I know this—“ 

A purple flash appeared before his eyes and everything went black.

  
  


~•~

  
  


Keith opened his eyes and he could see, realizing that he was on a dark hallway of a Galra ship. 

“Great…” He sighed, “Another bizarre vision.”

He walked through the hall, everything being way to vivid for his likeness. The place was totally quiet, only the echo of his footsteps made some presence. 

“How am I—“ A deep pain grew in his head. He placed his hand on his forehead and leaned into a wall, “Ugh, what—“

_ “Keith…”  _

Keith raised his head so fast that the pain disappeared for a few seconds. Once again the voice from the other time made its appearance. 

_ “Don’t worry red paladin, everything will be over very soon…”  _

“I’m not the red paladin!” He shouted, “What do you even want with me!”

The voice went quiet for a few seconds until it answered with even an scarier and hostile tone than before.

_ “I’m just taking advantage from your disadvantage.”  _

Before he could answer the flash appeared and everything went white this time. 

  
  


~•~

  
  


“Keith!” Lance panicked scream filled his ears, “Keith are you okay?!” 

He sat on the bed as the pain in his head was only growing stronger, so strong that it reached his right cheek in some odd way. 

“W-what happened?” His voice felt weak.  _ He _ was feeling weak and tired all of a sudden.

“I—I don’t know! You were talking and out of nowhere you just fainted!” Lance voice was trembling and filled with worry, “I-I was like a second from getting Shiro o-or Coran, anybody!” 

“Hey, calm down, I’m okay.” 

“Dude! You’re obviously not okay! What happened?! And this time tell me the truth!”

Keith knew it was time to tell at least someone about what he was seeing in those weird visions, “Alright, I’ll—I’ll tell you what happened.”

The door hissed open and he almost jumped of fear. Who else was visiting at this hour?!

“Oh! Pardon my intrusion,” Allura’s polite voice came from the door, “I thought you were alone.”

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked just wanting to end the conversation and proceed to tell Lance what he saw. 

Allura cleared her throat, “Kolivan just called. He said he wishes to speak with you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Were the blades expecting him to return so soon?!

“Precisely. He just said he wanted to speak with you about an important matter regarding the blades and something more… personal.”

“Personal?” Lance asked for him this time.

“Yes, unfortunately that was all the information I got.”

He lowered his head as he played nervously with his finger, “Thanks for letting me know, princess.”

“Of course,” the door opened again, “Just make sure to be in the bridge tomorrow morning. Good night you two.”

“Sleep well, Allura,” Lance said kindly.

When Allura was gone, Keith didn’t felt exactly okay. He no longer wanted to talk about what he saw in his vision. Obviously if Kolivan wanted to speak with him about an important matter it was something related to his position on the blades. Was he going to be removed from the blades? 

“Whoa… H-Hey buddy, you have something in your cheek…” Lance pointed out with panic.

“Huh?” 

“It’s like a—“ Lance grabbed his chin and turned around his head, “a scar? A purple scar? We should probably tell Coran…”

Keith’s eyes opened as he grabbed Lance wrist rapidly, “No! Please don’t tell anyone!” He pleaded, not in the mood to be more of a burden than he already was, “Not right now at least.”

“But, Keith…”

“Please… just… make me that favor. I swear I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

Lance sighed, “Fine, I suppose they are going to notice it as soon as they see you tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks.”

Both stayed quiet for a moment until Lance broke the silence as always.

“You were about to tell me the truth.”

Keith sighed sadly, “Can we… talk about it tomorrow? I’m feeling kind of tired right now.”

Lance sighed even louder than him, “Only if you promise you will tell everybody. Not only me.”

His head was once again throbbing as it revived over and over again the voice of the woman:  _ “I’m just taking advantage from your disadvantaged.” _

Not in the mood for arguing, “Yeah, okay…” his head was hurting so badly that he closed his eyes. 

“Is your head hurting?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you should probably rest. You do in fact look tired,” Lance sounded disappointed, almost as if he didn’t wanted to leave yet. 

“You can stay,” he said without thinking, “I-I mean, if you want. I don’t mind sharing the bed.”

Lance laughed, “You love me that much?”

“And now I’m regretting having said that.”

“No no!” Lance exclaimed, “I do accept the offer.”

“Whatever.”

Keith lied down on his bed, in what he remembered was the position where he faced the wall, at least this way would be less awkward.

He then felt how someone lied down beside him taking a big breath followed by a yawn. 

“Good night, space ranger partner.”

Keith groaned, “Just shut up and sleep.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my on Tumblr (I’m not very active, but still)
> 
> @platinawoolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Gabriela! (Yes, that’s my real name)
> 
> This is actually my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Am kinda new to this whole posting on AO3 so I hope that I made a decent job. 
> 
> My tumblr:  
> @platinawoolf


End file.
